The Contract
by myuki-chananimexx
Summary: Sam und Dean haben nach langem einen neuen Fall. Hochschwangere werden in einem Vorort entführt und es gibt keine Hinweise auf ein Gewaltverbrechen. Für Sam und Dean ist das zunächst nichts unspektakuläres, bis plötzlich ein Feind vor ihnen steht und bei ihm seine kleine Tochter. Und es wird noch schlimmer für beide, als sie verstehen das ihr Feind keine Erinnerungen mehr hat.
1. Chapter 1

**Crowley?!**

 **„Um 16 Uhr musst du hier sein und um 16.30 fahren wir dann los." Eine gut 1,70 große dunkelbraun Haarige Frau blickte auf ihr Handy und steckte es anschließend weg. Sie war hübsch. Nicht Wunderschön aber wirklich Hübsch. Man könnte sagen sie sei das perfekte ‚Mädchen von neben an'. Der Mann vor ihr, der immer noch auf sein Handy blickte und wie wild darauf tippte, gab nur ein kurzes ‚Hmm' von sich.**

 **„Das kann es doch nicht sein du hörst mir gar nicht zu!"**

 **„Unsinn! Kleines ich höre alle auch wenn ich nicht gerade zu dir schaue. Ich soll um 16 Uhr hier sein und euch abholen."**

 **Wie machte er das nur immer? Er war total konzentriert auf sein Handy und seine Arbeit und dennoch schaffte er es jedes Wort von ihr aufzunehmen. Und da sagte man Frauen wären Multitaskingfähig. Sie schaffte es definitiv nicht. „Jo…"**

 **Der Mann vor ihr erhob sich von dem Küchenstuhl und steckte sein Handy ein, aber nur um ein anderes herauszuholen. Es dauerte keine Sekunde da klingelte das Telefon auch bereits. „Sofort verkaufen! Nein! Verkauft alles und steckt 20 Prozent in diese neue Firma von diesem Trottel. Genau… Ja… Sehr gut. Mein Gefühl sagt es mir. Wie immer." Jo legte auf und grinste seine Ehefrau an. „Und ich muss jetzt los. Wie du siehst ist wieder einiges zu tun."**

 **„Warte noch bevor du gehst", bat sie ihn sofort und blickte zur Türe. Im Flur war es noch still. „Die Kleine wacht gleich auf sie wollte dich unbedingt sehen."**

 **„Dafür hab ich keine Zeit." Jo legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Kauf ihr doch was schönes dann freut sie sich."**

 **„Das wird ihre Sehnsucht nach dir auch nicht stillen!"**

 **„Wie überaus tragisch", er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und blickte ihr in diese tief blauen Augen. Er hatte sich damals in genau diesen Augen verloren und bis heute hatte er ein Problem damit, sich von diesem Blick zu befreien. „Habt spaß heute."**

 **„Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag." Sie begleitete ihn noch zur Türe und seufzte als er fort war. Er konnte so verdammt eigen sein! Aber sie wusste das er seine Tochter liebte und wenn er Zeit hatte und nicht mal im Stress war, dann war er… So Anders. Lächelnd schritt die junge Frau in die Küche zurück und bereitete das Frühstück für ihre gut drei Jährige Tochter vor. Was die Mutter der Kleinen nicht bemerkte war, das die Türe zu ihrer Wohnung langsam wieder geöffnet wurde. Summend schmierte sie ein paar Nutella Brote und hielt inne als sie ein knacken hörte. Ihre Holzdielen quietschten wenn man durch ihre Flure schritt. „Jo hast du was vergessen?" Sie drehte sich einmal um, hörte dann aber nichts mehr, geschweige denn sah sie etwas. „Komisch…" verwirrt holte sie einen Teller und legte dort die Brote drauf, dabei konzentrierte sie sich still darauf, ob sie wieder etwas hörte. Aber nichts… Nichts war zu hören. Trotz allem beschlich sie ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie glaubte beobachtet zu werden. Langsam stellte sie den Teller auf den Tisch und schritt auf die Flur zu. Niemand. Aber… Ihr Blick schwang zur Türe. Warum war sie offen? Hatte sie diese nicht richtig abgeschlossen? „Komm schon Eve! Du wirst langsam verrückt." Eve machte bereits einen schritt vor als sie plötzlich einen schrei hörte. „Kyra!" ihre Mutterinstinkte fuhren hoch und so schnell sie konnte rannte sie rauf zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Sie flog nahe zu über die Stufen und bog in das Zimmer ihrer Kyra. Dort blieb ihr der Atem weg. Ihre Kleine lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Neben ihr stand ein seltsames Wesen. Es war kein Mensch das sah sie sofort und noch ehe sie schreien konnte, packte er sie mit seinen Klauen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Eve soviel Angst**

 **„Was ein Idiot!" fluchte Jo als ihm ein Auto entgegen kam und fast auf seiner Spur gelandet wäre! „Dieser Idiot!"**

 **„Jo?" hörte er in seinem Ohr und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sein Headset trug er immer beim fahren. Eve hatte so lange darauf bestanden dass er sich so etwas zulegte, weil es sonst zu Gefährlich sei. Er empfand das natürlich als kompletter Unsinn. „So ein vollkommenes Drecksauto wäre mir fast ins Auto gefahren! Hm… Egal… Wo waren wir?"**

 **Jo fuhr in seinem Bentley gerade wieder seine Auffahrt hoch und parkte vor seiner Garage. „Verzeih mir lieber Freund aber ich muss meiner heißen Ehefrau nochmal Hallo sagen… Ja ich habe die Akte liegen lassen. Genau… Hm… Ich steige jetzt aus. Ich rufe gleich zurück." Jo nahm sein Handy von der Halterung und stieg aus. Er war schon wieder dabei die Nummer eines anderen Klienten zu wählen als er dabei sah, dass seine Haustüre offen stand. Verwirrt zögerte er kurz und schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe er näher kam und eintrat. „Eve?" fragte er und hörte nur stille. „Eve? Kyra?" ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Wie lange war er weg gewesen? Fünf Minuten? Jo steckte sein Handy ein und sah seine Akte auf der Kommode liegen, aber diese beachtete er gerade nicht. Stattdessen schritt er durch die Flur und blickte in das eine und andere Zimmer. Vielleicht war Eve im Garten hinter dem Haus? Nein… Ihre Schuhe standen noch da. Sein Blick glitt zu den Treppen die in das Obere Stockwerk führten. „Eve?" das er immer noch nichts von ihr hörte… „D-Daddy?" sein Herz, wenn er denn wirklich eines hatte, rutschte ihm fast in die Knie. Sofort schritt er die Treppen rauf und fand seine Tochter auf dem Boden liegend vor. „Daddy meine Beine tun weh."**

 **„Warte Kyra", wo war Eve?! Was war mit seiner Tochter? „Deine Beine tun weh?"**

 **„Daddy…" wimmerte sie leise vor schreck und schmerzen. „Tut dir noch etwas weh Kyra?"**

 **„M-Mein Kopf", Jo schob ihre Hose nach Oben und sah kräftige dunkelblaue Handabdrücke an den Beinen seiner Tochter. „Was zum Teufel…" Was sollte er tun?! Wo steckte seine Frau? Was war geschehen? Jo hob seine Tochter auf seine Arme und legte diese zurück auf das Bett. „Hast du Mama gesehen?"**

 **„Nein… Ich hab schlecht geträumt."**

 **„Geträumt? Wovon?" wollte er wissen und holte sein Handy hervor. „Von einem Monster. Er wollte mich fressen! Er sagte ich schmecke nach Jugend!"**

 **„Was?" fragte Jo und betrachtete seine Tochter. Woher hatte sie so etwas?! Welcher Perverse war in sein Haus eingebrochen?! Und Oh Gott… Hoffentlich war seiner Frau nichts geschehen. Ihr Handy klingelte. Er hörte es und blickte sofort zur Flur weshalb er aufstand und dort hin lief. Ihr Handy lag am Boden nahe am Geländer, aber etwas klebte daran… Was war das?**

 **Gut zwei Wochen später saß Sam an seinem Laptop und durchforstete das Internet nach seltsamen Vorfällen. Bisher gab es aber nichts wirklich interessantes alles war relativ harmlos. „Und kleiner Bruder fleißig am Suchen?"**

 **„Es ist viel zu ruhig in den letzten Monaten", meinte Sam. „Das ist fast schon verdächtig."**

 **„Der Himmel ist Offen die Hölle auf dem Vormarsch und du sagst es ist zu ruhig?"**

 **„Die Hölle ist sein Jahren auf dem Vormarsch. Wobei ich gehört habe das es einen neuen König gibt."**

 **„Nachdem Crowley Tod ist wundert es mich ja nicht. Die haben aber verdammt lange gebraucht jemand Neues zu finden."**

 **„Egal wer an der Macht ist die Probleme werden ja nicht weniger… Hm Sieh mal Dean." Sam drehte sein Laptop in Deans Richtung. „Vier vermisste Frauen in den letzten Vier Wochen."**

 **„Und? Vielleicht ein Serienkiller aber ein Monster?"**

 **„Nun alle Frauen sind Hochschwanger und sie sind verschwunden ohne das jemand etwas bemerkt hat. Angefangen hat es mit Mary-An Smith…" Sam öffnete die Landkarte auf einem Nebenfenster und ging die weiteren Namen durch. „Anschließend Susen Poe. Eve Pahola und Abigail Johnson. Sie sind alle aus Phoenix und an jedem Tatort wurde eine Art Sekret gefunden der nicht bestimmt werden konnte."**

 **„Nach was klingt das? Hochschwangere Frauen? Sekret? Ne Idee?"**

 **„Hm… Wir sollten uns das auf jedenfalls ansehen und vielleicht finden wir ja die verschwunden Frauen. Sie stehen alle kurz vor der Geburt. Welches Monster hat es auf diese Kinder abgesehen?"**

 **„Vielleicht sind es ja Kinder von diesem Monster und er holt seine Ernte ein?"**

 **„Wir sollten hinfahren Dean. Wir brauchen vier Stunden von hier."**

 **„Ist gut pack deine Sachen" Dean schnappte sich bereits seine Tasche. Sie sollten sich das dort zumindest mal ansehen und mit den Familien sprechen.**

 **„Haben Sie schon neue Informationen?"**

 **„Gehen sie nach Hause Mr. Pahola. Sobald wir was Neues haben melden wir uns bei ihnen."**

 **„Das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein! Seit zwei Wochen suchen Sie meine Frau und haben absolut gar nichts in der Hand!" fluchte der Mann und zitterte vor Wut. „Haben Sie nach diesem blauen Van gefahndet?! Der mir in meiner Straße entgegen gekommen ist! Es kann nur er gewesen sein! Ich hatte das Auto dort noch nie zuvor gesehen!"**

 **„Ganz ruhig Mr. Pahola…" der Officer verstand den Mann ja. Die anderen Familien waren genauso aufgeregt und hatten Angst.**

 **„Sie bekommt bald das Baby verstehen Sie?! Wer weiß welcher Psycho sie in ihrer Gewalt hat!" allein der Gedanke bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Nur er und wirklich nur er durfte ein Grund dafür sein das es ihr schlecht ging! ER. Sonst niemand!**

 **„Gehen Sie zu ihrer Tochter Sir. Die Kleine braucht Sie nun und wir tun alles was wir können."**

 **Jo holte tief Luft und betrachtete die Männer kalt, ehe er sich umdrehte und zurück das Zimmer verließ. Seine Tochter konnte er aber nicht auf der Sitzbank entdecken, auf welcher er sie hingesetzt hatte. „Ach Kyra…" wo war sie nun hin?**

 **„Das ist die Polizeistation." Sam und Dean trugen schwarze Anzüge und hatten ihre Falschen Ausweise bei sich. „Ein ganzschön kleiner Ort."**

 **„Hier Leben hauptsächlich kleine Familien. Reden wir mal mit dem Officer der für diesen Fall zuständig ist."**

 **„Na dann" Dean trat als erster in das Gebäude und blickte sich einmal um. „Uh sieh mal ein Schokoladenriegel", auf dem Tresen vom Empfang lagen Süßigkeiten und er konnte dem einfach nicht wiederstehen. Er knabberte sofort an dem Riegel und sah sich um.**

 **„Ich frage mich wo die sind. Hallo?" rief er und blickte über den Tresen aber es war keiner dort. „Warten wir mal ab, vielleicht muss ein Officer hier die Arbeit für Fünf erledigen", überlegte Dean und biss wieder in seinen Schokoriegel. „Halloho?" rief er dann ebenso mit vollem Mund und als Sam ihn anblickte zuckte er mit seinen Schultern. Dean musste grinsen und drehte sich gerade zur Seite als er sich fast erschreckte. Direkt neben ihm stand ein kleines schwarz Haariges Mädchen und hielt ihren Teddy im Arm. Ruhig blickte sie zu Dean hoch wobei man es fast schon als starren bezeichnet könnte. „Wow Kleines haha. Du hast mich ja erschreckt."**

 **„Die Kleine hat dich erschreckt? Also wirklich Dean…" Sam kniete sich runter und musterte die Kleine. Irgendwie war sie… So Seltsam. Er hatte ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl bei ihr. „Hallo Kleines. Ich heiße…" Mist er konnte ihr nicht seinen Namen sagen. „Ich bin Ben und das ist Kail. Bist du alleine hier?"**

 **„Nein mit Daddy", sagte sie und drückte ihren Teddy näher an sich.**

 **„Ist er ein Officer hier?" Das Mädchen schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf und kurz darauf hörten sie lautere Stimmen und eine Türe zuknallen. „Kyra?" hörten beide und bekamen eine Gänsehaut. Kyra drehte sich sofort um und eilte den gang entlang.**

 **Sam und Dean blieben zunächst einfach stehen und starrten sich gegenseitig an. „Hast du das gerade auch gehört?"**

 **„Diese Stimme…"**

 **„Ja…"**

 **„Mir wird fast schlecht", murmelte Dean und schaffte es endlich los zu laufen. „Das klang wie dieser verdammte Crowley!"**

 **„Vielleicht war es Zufall", sagte Sam leise und folgte seinem Bruder, aber im Flur trafen sie nur noch auf einen Officer, der sich nun zu ihnen umdrehte. „Oh Hallo?"**

 **„Äh ja. Ich bin Chuck und das ist Lorre. Wir sind vom FBI."**

 **„Na Gott sei Dank schickt man uns endlich jemanden. Mein Name ist Ed. Kommen Sie mit", der Officer führte die beiden in einen Raum an dem die Bilder der Opfer hingen. „Wir haben absolut keine Spur. Einmal wurde behauptet einen Van gesichtet zu haben der Verdächtig gefahren sei aber sonst…"**

 **„Die Opfer kannten diese sich?"**

 **„Nein. Das Einzige dass alle gemeinsam haben ist ihre Schwangerschaft. Alle haben einen Geburtstermin knapp 1 bis zwei Wochen von einander entfernt. Aber ansonsten…"**

 **„Ihre Familien, gibt es da Auffälligkeiten? Ist jemand verschuldet oder Verhält sich seltsam? Der Mann eben der mit dem kleinen Mädchen? Wer war das?"**

 **„Nun die Familien sind alle sehr erschüttert", Ed trat zu der Tafel an dem er alle Hinweise auf gehangen hatte. „Aber verschuldet ist niemand von ihnen oder haben Finanzielle Probleme. Sie sind alle sehr Wohlhabend darum haben wir gedacht dass der Entführer sich meldet, aber außer diesen Schleim an den Tatorten haben wir nichts vom Täter bekommen. Und der Mann eben. Das war Jo Pahola. Er ist an der Börse tätig oder er war es zumindest. Seine Frau ist Eve Pahola." Ed seufzte tief. „Die Kleine war im haus gewesen als es passiert ist."**

 **„Sie war da gewesen? Und der Täter hat sie nicht mitgenommen?"**

 **„Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher warum der Täter sie nicht mitgenommen hatte. Wir hatten starke blaue Handabdrücke an ihren Beinen gefunden. Ich schätze das Eve Pahola den Täter überrascht hat und… Ehrlich gesagt wissen wir nicht warum er das Kind zurückgelassen hat." Sam und Dean sahen sich kurz an und blickten wieder zu Ed. „Wäre es möglich dass wir uns die Unterlagen von den Opfern ansehen?"**

 **„Sicher natürlich. Ich gehe dann mal wieder vor an den Empfang. Wenn etwas sein sollte dann kommen sie"**

 **„Sehr gerne Danke." Sam wartete bis der Officer weg war und nahm sich dann die Akten der Opfer. „Pahola… Ein komischer Name."**

 **„Hm…" Dean blickte auf die markierten Flächen auf einer Stadtkarte. „Die Opfer leben nur ein paar Kilometer von einander weg und keiner weiß warum die Frauen entführt worden sind?"**

 **„Wenn es um Geld ginge hätte sich längst jemand gemeldet."**

 **„Warum sollte ein Monster eine Hochschwangere entführen…"**

 **„Er könnte es auf das Neugeborene abgesehen haben darum war bei den Paholas die ältere Tochter uninteressant", warf Sam ein und öffnete die Akten der anderen Familien. Aber da gab es nichts Auffälliges. Die Frauen musste alleine zuhause gewesen als es passierte. „Ob uns die kleine Kyra vielleicht mehr dazu sagen kann?"**

 **„Hier ist eine Notiz", Dean hatte die Akte von der Familie Pahola in der Hand. „Das hier soll die Kleine zu ihrem Vater gesagt haben als er sie gefunden hatte: Von einem Monster. Er wollte mich fressen! Er sagte ich schmecke nach Jugend! Der Vater meinte sie hätte geträumt."**

 **„Ein Monster das ihre Jugend fressen wollte? Aber als er auf die Mutter traf, hat er lieber sie mitgenommen", sagte Sam ruhig.**

 **„Weil das Kind in ihrem Bauch noch Jünger war als dieses Mädchen." Dean fuhr sich durch sein Haar. „Wir sollten die Familien sprechen und uns die Häuser ansehen."**

 **„Alles klar bin dafür." Sam erhob sich und beide verabschiedeten sich vorerst wieder von dem Officer. Als sie beide das Gebäude verließen schien die Sonne hell und unbarmherzig warm auf sie runter. „Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall beeilen Dean… Für diese Frauen zählt jede Minute wenn sie denn noch Leben." Als sie beide zu ihrem Autotraten merkte sie auf als ein Zettel unter ihrem Scheibenwischer eingeklemmt war. Dean zog es heraus und betrachtete das Bild darauf. „Das ist Eve Pahola. Ihr Mann muss die Flyer verteilt haben", er sah sich einmal um und tatsächlich hatte jedes Auto in der Umgebung einen Flyer. „Er muss sehr verzweifelt sein", murmelte Sam mitfühlend und nahm den Flyer entgegen.**

 **Jo hatte jegliche Art von Möglichkeit genutzt um nach seiner Frau zu suchen aber niemand hatte eine Spur. Von der Polizei fühlte er sich im Stich gelassen. Diese tappten genauso wie alle anderen im Dunkeln. Nichtsnutze! Alles waren Nichtsnutze!**

 **„Daddy", gähnte Kyra und schritt neben ihm her während er weitere Flyer an Autos anbrachte. Irgendwann musste man sie doch finden. Anfangs hatte man gedacht sie sei abgehauen! Aber er hatte das nicht geglaubt. Seine Kleine war verletzt gewesen und seine Frau verschwunden. Aber er hatte gewusst das mehr dahinter stecken musste und er fühlte sich bestätigt als er von weitem diese beiden Typen aus dem Polizeigebäude gehen sah. Die sahen sehr Formell aus… Das waren keine normalen Cops! Vielleicht war nun endlich das FBI an der Sache dran?! Jo wollte über die Straße eilen als ihm einfiel das seine Tochter noch bei ihm war. Darum griff er sich ihre Hand. „Komm Kyra. Ich bespreche noch was dann gehen wir Heim."**

 **„Ja Daddy", müde folgte sie ihrem Vater und überquerte die Straße mit ihm.**

 **„Also wohin fahren wir zuerst?" fragte Dean. „Ich würde Vorschlagen wir sehen uns Opfer Nummer eins an."**

 **„Damit bin ich einverstanden" Sam wollte bereits die Beifahrertüre öffnen als sie beide wieder diese Gänsehaut bekamen. „Hey!"**

 **„Hast du das eben gehört…"**

 **„Ja wieder diese Stimme" murmelte Dean und drehte sich zu der Person die ihnen zugerufen hatte. Sam tat dies ebenso und beiden blieb einfach nur der Mund offen stehen. Der Mann der auf sie zugeeilt kam. Der Mann der… Dieser Mann… „CROWLEY?!" fluchten beide wie aus einem Mund und waren absolut fassungslos.**

 **Jo stoppte nur wenige schritte vor den beiden und war kurz verwirrt ehe er den Kopfschüttelte. „Sind Sie vom FBI?"**

 **„W-Was?" Dean hatte kaum eine Stimme als er das sagte und musste sich räuspern. War das ein kranker Witz von ihm?**

 **„Ob Sie zum FBI Oder CIA oder sonst was gehören?! Untersuchen sie die Fälle der verschwundenen Frauen."**

 **„Ich denke dazu kannst du uns ja mehr sagen oder?" fragte Sam misstrauisch und abweisend.**

 **Jo betrachtete beide angespannt und rieb sich dann mit einer Hand seine Schläfe. „Gehören Sie zum FBI Ja oder nein?"**

 **Sam und Dean sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an, ehe sie Crowley zu nickten.**

 **„Gut!" erleichtert seufzte er. „Diese Idioten da drinnen bekommen eh nichts hin! Ich würde am liebsten selbst intensiver suchen aber…"**

 **Dean reichte dieses Theater langsam und packte Crowley am Kragen ehe er diesen mit Wucht an den Wagen drückte. „Sag sofort was DU hier treibst Crowley! Hast du etwas mit dieser Sache hier zu tun?! Hm? Hatten diese Frauen einen Deal mit dir? DU Krankes Arsch! Sag schon!" schrie er ihn an und starrte in zwei entsetzte und teilweise kurz ängstliche Augen, ehe Crowley sich wehren wollte. „Leute…" Sam starrte auf das Kind das zum Vorschein gekommen war, als Dean sich Crowley geschnappt hatte. Sowohl Crowley als auch Dean stoppten als sie ein schluchzen hörten. „N-Nicht Daddy Weh tun bitte!" schluchzte Kyra und sah erschrocken und verängstigt zu den beiden Männern die sich beinahe geprügelt hatten. „Oh man…" Dean starrte auf das Kind und ließ von Crowley ab. Jo auch bekannt als Crowley richtete sein Hemd und trat zu seiner Tochter, ehe er bei ihr auf ein Knie ging und sie in seine Arme zog. „Keiner tut mir Weh. Diese beiden Milchbubis trinken doch noch Milch von ihrer Mama. Keine Sorge Kleines", er stand auf mit dem Mädchen im Arm und blickte zu den beiden.**

 **Sam und Dean verstanden gerade absolut gar nichts. Was ging hier vor sich? Was spielte Crowley ihnen vor? „Was soll das Crowley?"**

 **„Ich weiß nicht wer dieser Crowley ist aber ich bin es nicht und ihr seid niemals FBI Agenten. Was wollt ihr also an diesem Fall?"**

 **„Wem willst du hier eigentlich etwas vormachen? Bist du hier für untergetaucht? Was soll das Crowley was planst du?!" wollte Sam eindringlich wissen.**

 **Jo musterte beide lange und behielt sein Kind fest im Arm, als befürchtete er die beiden würden ihm das Kind entreißen. Einer von ihnen blickte immer wieder zu der… Moment… Crowley holte tief Luft und sah von einem zum anderen. „Ihr… kennt mich?"**

 **„Leider sogar zu gut! Verdammt Crowley!"**

 **„Crowley…" hieß er so? Jo konnte sich das kaum vorstellen. Aber… „Ihr kennt mich…" er suchte seine Frau und fand dabei seine eigene Identität? „Ich muss mein Kind nach Hause bringen und ihr sagt mir woher ihr mich kennt."**

 **„Denkst du ernsthaft wir gehen mit zu dir nach Hause?!" fragte Dean aber da war es nun Sam der plötzlich der ruhigere war. Sam beobachtete das kleine Mädchen welche sich fest an ihren Daddy hielt. „Dean… Etwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Wir sollten herausfinden was es ist und in welcher Verbindung er zu den Vermissten Personen steht."**

 **Jo wusste dass diese Typen schräg waren aber was es auch war. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm dass er ihnen trauen konnte und sein Instinkt hatte ihn in den letzten vier Jahren noch nicht einmal betrogen. Vier Jahre… Vier Jahre ist es nun her, das er als Jo Pahola in dieser Stadt lebte. Was davor war… Das wusste er einfach nicht. Aber als er Eve kennenglernt hatte, hatte er auch gewusst dass dies keine Rolle mehr spielte. Niemand hatte ihn gesucht geschweige den konnte er jemanden finden. Es hatte niemanden gegeben der ihn vermisste… Aber Eve. Sie hatte ihm eine Zukunft gegeben und er hatte sich diesen Deal seines Lebens nicht entgehen lassen wollen.**


	2. The Accident

„Und ihr beiden seid durch die Stadt gelaufen?" Sam blickte in den Rückspiegel und beobachtete Crowley dabei wie er seine Tochter neben ihm anschnallte. „Wir haben Zettel verteilt", meinte Crowley ruhig und blickte nach vorn. „Ich wohne nicht weit von hier. Fahrt hier lang und dann an der Kreuzung einmal Rechts."

Dean sah flüchtig zu Sam und spannte seine Hände an. Oh man… Das konnte doch alles nicht Wahr sein. Dean kaufte Crowley diese Show einfach nicht ab. Niemals war es so dass dieser sich an nichts erinnern konnte! „Und hier links die Auffahrt hoch."

„Das ist ja wieder Typisch. Hauptsache Protzig oder?" fragte Dean und stoppte seinen Wagen als sie angekommen waren. Das Haus von Crowley war unglaublich. Es war komplett aus einem Dunkelartigen Stein und sehr elegant. Sam stieg als erster aus und Dean beobachtete wie Crowley das Mädchen abschnallte. Erst dann stieg er aus und schlug die Türe zu. „Verdammt Sam ich kauf dem nichts ab."

„Er verhält sich etwas seltsam. Und kannst du glauben das die Kleine seine Tochter ist?"

Dean gab keine Antwort darauf da Crowley nun ausstieg und seiner Tochter noch aus dem Wagen half, ehe er vorschritt. „Wie heißt ihr beiden überhaupt?" wollte er wissen und öffnete seine Haustüre.

„Dean und das ist mein kleiner Bruder Sam. Aber das weißt du ja."

„ich weiß es nicht", betonte Crowley und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Kyra geh ins Wohnzimmer du darfst Fernsehschauen."

„Ja Daddy!" die Kleine eilte vor aber da stoppte er das Kind direkt wieder. „Ah! Moment. Erst gehst du aufs Klo. Na Komm!"

„Nein ich muss nicht!"

„Du musst jetzt geh! Noch einen Unfall im Wohnzimmer will ich nicht sauber machen müssen…" murmelte er und als Kyra dann ging, deutete er den Brüdern an ihm in die Küche zu folgen.

Sam hob seine Augenbraue hoch und folgte dem Dämon in die Küche. „Ihr kennt mich. Und ihr seid keine normalen Typen. Also… Was ist hier los."

„Das sollte wir wohl eher dich fragen. Also bitte! Wieso sollen wir dir dieses Theater abkaufen?!" fragte Dean gereizt und stützte sich an der Küchentheke ab.

Crowley lehnte sich an die Küchenwand und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ihr kennt mich ja so gut also warum erzählt ihr es mir nicht einfach wieso ich so handeln sollte?"

Sam widmete sich nicht wirklich dem Gespräch und sah sich in der Küche um. Essen stand auf dem Herd. Ein paar Teller lagen in der Spüle. „Was ist passiert", fragte Sam nun. Angenommen er erinnerte sich wirklich nicht, dann würde er doch niemals zwei Fremde Typen in seine Wohnung lassen. Es sei den er war verzweifelt und das musste er wirklich sein. „An dem Tag als deine Frau verschwand. Eve Pahola. Was war geschehen?"

Beide Brüder sahen wie Crowley sich anspannte und vollkommen ungerührt wirkte. „Ich saß hier wir haben geredet. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Kyra hat noch geschlafen und ich bin arbeiten gegangen." Crowley stoppte kurz. „Ich habe schnell bemerkt das ich meine Unterlagen vergessen habe also drehte ich um. Auf der Straße die zu meinem Haus führte ist mir dann ein alter blauer Van entgegen gekommen. Er raste regelrecht und war halb auf meiner Spur gefahren. Ich habe diesen Wagen noch nie zuvor gesehen aber mir nichts dabei gedacht. Als ich hier ankam stand die Türe offen und meine Frau war verschwunden. Kyra war verletzt und rief nach mir. Ich suchte nach Eve aber fand sie nicht also rief ich die Polizei. Und seither gibt es keine Ergebnisse. Stattdessen sind noch Zwei weitere Frauen nach Eve entführt worden."

„Daddy!" Crowley seufzte entnervt. „Was ist Kyra?!"

„Daddy!"

„Eve muss wieder kommen und sich um das Ding da kümmern!" fluchte er genervt und schritt zu seiner Tochter. Als Sam und Dean alleine waren, sahen sich beide kurz an. „Ich kann das nicht glauben. Der Typ hat keine Ahnung!"

„Ich weiß", so langsam glaubte Dean das Crowley ihnen nichts vormachte. Wozu auch? „Ich gehe und hole Weihwasser wir müssen ihm sagen was er ist. Oder es besser zeigen."

„Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee? Er hat sich ein Leben aufgebaut."

„Das mag sein aber er hat seine Familie die ganze Zeit einer Gefahr ausgesetzt Sam. Wenn ein Dämon ihn erkannt hätte dann…"

„Hm… Ist gut…" Sam beschloss Crowley zu folgen während Dean nochmal zum Auto gehen würde. Im Flur blickte Sam zu den ganzen Bildern die an der Wand hingen. Familienfotos. Das waren vollkommen normale Familienfotos. Auf vielen war Eve zusammen mit Kyra zu sehen. Crowley musste die ganzen Bilder gemacht haben. Dann gab es wenige Bilder mit Crowley und Kyra. Eines nahm er von der Wand um es genauer ansehen. Crowley sah zu seinem Kind runter. Kyra musste gerade mal ein paar Tage oder Stunden Alt sein. Er trug sie im Arm und wirkte sehr ernst. Er hing es zurück und nahm eines von Crowley und Eve herunter. Mit diesem Bild schritt er ins Wohnzimmer und beobachtete wie der König der Hölle ein Fernsehprogramm suchte. „Peppa! Ich will Peppa schauen Daddy!"

„Schon gut setz dich auf die Couch ich mach es ja an." Als er das Programm gefunden hatte legte er die Fernbedienung an die Seite und setzte sich nochmal zu seiner Tochter. Er schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Für Sam war es ein seltsames Bild diesen Manipulativen Dämon da so friedlich sitzen zu sehen. „Wenn etwas ist ruf nach mir. Ich mache gleich auch was zu Essen."

„Ja Daddy"

„Crowley?"

„Ich muss mich an diesen Namen gewöhnen." Crowley erhob sich und schritt zu Sam, dabei bemerkte er das in Bild indessen Hand. Auch auf diesem Foto sah Crowley nicht in die Kamera aber er und Eve wirkten glücklich. „Ich hasse Fotos von mir."

„Warum?" fragte Sam und ging mit ihm zurück in die Küche.

„Meine Augen. Sie sind Schwarz auf jedem Bild."

So? Also war er wirklich noch ein Dämon. „Erzähl mir etwas von Eve. Hat sie in den Tagen bevor sie entführt wurde, irgendetwas angedeutet?

Crowley dachte nach und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Nicht das ich wüsste. Ich bin die meiste Zeit unterwegs und nur nachts zu Hause. Da bleibt nicht viel Zeit für große Gespräche." Er wusste jetzt eines. Er hätte sich mehr Zeit für seine Familie lassen sollen. Dann wäre das alles nie passiert. „Bin wieder da. Sam? Kann ich dich sprechen?" Dean stand an der Küchentüre und deutete seinem Bruder an mit zu kommen.

„Wir sind gleich zurück."

„Was auch immer." Crowley machte sich erst einmal einen Kaffee und suchte etwas zu Essen für seine Tochter. Vielleicht wäre ein Sandwich nicht verkehrt.

Dean führte Sam zum Auto und blickte noch einmal zum Haus, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Sam ich glaube hier stimmt etwas nicht."

„Was meinst du? Ich denke nicht das er uns was vorspielt. Er hat hier Vier Jahre lang gelebt."

„Ich weiß, das meine ich nicht. Sieh dir das Haus genauer an. Den Türrahmen. Die Fensterrahmen."

Sam wusste nicht worauf Dean hinaus wollte, also schritt er zur Türe und begutachtete den Rahmen. Dann merkte auch er auf. „Da wurde über etwas drüber gemalt."

„Ja. Pass auf." Dean holte ein Messer hervor und kratze die schwarze Farbe vom Türrahmen. Zum Vorschein kamen Symbole die Zerkratz worden sind. „Schutzsymbole? Ein Zauber?"

„Am Fensterrahmen ist es auch, ich denke es ist an allen Rahmen."

„Was…" Sam verstand das nicht wirklich. „Wissen wir etwas über diese Eve?" fragte er daher direkt. „Ich mein ja nur. Ob sie diese Bannung-und Abweisungssymbole in das Holz gekratzt hat?"

„Und es dann wieder zerkratzt?" fragte Dean.

„Wie sollte Crowley sonst in die Wohnung kommen?" Sam presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Wir sollten mir ihm darüber reden."

„Ich hab das Weihwasser in meiner Tasche falls er uns nicht glaubt." Dean zeigte ihm die kleine Flasche und steckte sie wieder in die Tasche. „Wir müssen hier alles durchsuchen und rausfinden was los ist."

„Das sehe ich auch so. Komm reden wir mit ihm." Sam schritt zurück in die Wohnung und betrat die Küche noch vor Dean. Crowley war dabei ein Sandwich zu machen und blickte zu beiden. „Wollt ihr auch was?"

„Nein Danke…" sagte Sam, Dean aber schritt direkt zu Crowley und nahm sich eines der Sandwiches. „Gar nicht mal so schlecht", murmelte er mit vollem Mund nachdem er abgebissen hatte. „Ich bring der Kleinen die Sandwiche", schlug Dean vor. „Sam du redest solange mit ihm. Ich sehe mich mal um."

„Euch umsehen?"

„Nur was nachprüfen", murmelte Dean und nahm den Teller. Crowley setzte sich nun endlich an den Küchentisch und trank etwas von seinem Kaffee. „Wo hast du Eve kennengelernt?" fragte Sam und setzte sich nun ebenso an den Tisch. Das Bild hatte er nach wie vor in seinen Händen.

„Eve… Ich hatte, vor etwas über vier Jahren mein Gedächtnis verloren und musste mich dann erst einmal wieder zu Recht finden. Eve traf ich ein paar Wochen danach in einem Café. Sie war auf der Durchreise und dann blieb sie einfach."

„Einfach so?"

„Was soll ich sagen? ich bin einfach Unwiderstehlich"

„Wohl eher unausstehlich", Sam lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete das Bild. „Crowley… Was weißt du über Eve? Kennst du ihre Familie?"

„Sie hatte keine mehr. Ihr Vater starb vor ein paar Jahren. Sie arbeitete als Vertreterin von überteuerten Besteck."

„Besteck?"

„Ja. Komische Sachen", fand er und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Sie hörte damit auf als ich zu ihr zog in dieses Haus. Es hatte ihrer Familie gehört."

„Hm… Du weißt wirklich nicht wer du bist?"

„Ich will es nicht wirklich wissen", sagte Crowley sofort. „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

Sam dachte nun lange nach aber Dean hatte Recht. Crowley brachte allein durch seine Anwesenheit hier alle in Gefahr. Es war allerdings wohl ein dummer Zufall dass ausgerechnet seine Frau entführt worden ist. „Du musst es aber wissen. Weil sonst deine Tochter ebenso in Gefahr schwebt."

Crowley blickte zu Sam und musterte ihn schweigend. „Ich hab ganz schön Dreck am stecken oder? Was ist es? Drogen? Alkoholgeschäfte? Prostitution? Hab ich was mit der Mafia zutun?"

„E-Eh nein… Das nicht."

„Oh man…" Crowley entspannte sich ganz kurz. „Aber… Was ist es dann?"

„Dean?" rief Sam. „Dean ich brauche das Weihwasser!" rief er und sah wieder zu Crowley. „Wenn du wieder du bist, wirst du deine Frau innerhalb von Stunden finden können da bin ich mir sicher und sie ist Schwanger richtig?"

„Der Geburtstermin ist in dieser Woche. An sich Übermorgen."

„Gut pass auf… Hast du was von Dämonen gehört und Engel?"

„Was?" verwirrt musterte der Dämon den jungen Mann.

„Konzentrier dich einfach und hör zu." Sam holte tief Luft. „Mein Bruder und ich sind Jäger. Wir Jagen das Übernatürliche. Wir denken dass ein Monster sich deine Frau geholt hat und der Dummkopf weiß wohl nicht dass du ihr Ehemann bist. Du bist kein Mensch Crowley. Du bist mal einer gewesen aber jetzt bist du ein Dämon. Wir wissen nicht was geschehen ist, aber du hast dein Gedächtnis verloren. Das bekommen wir aber wieder hin mit der Hilfe von einem Freund von uns. Einem Engel. Castiel."

„Was für absolut durchgeknallte Typen seit ihr?" fragte Crowley fassungslos. „WO sind die Kameras? Seid ihr solche Psychos die spaß daran haben Familien in not derartig zu belästigen?! Wie viel macht ihr aus dieser Story hm?!" fragte er aggressiv und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Sam fürchtete sich weniger aber da kam Dean in die Küche. „Sam hat Recht Crowley. Du bist ein Dämon. Ein verdammtes Arsch bist du! Und das jetzt mache ich mit Freude." Er öffnete die Flasche und schüttete das Weihwasser auf den Dämon. Crowley fluchte und zischte als ihn dieser Schmerz traf. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend versuchte er sich am Riemen zu reißen. Qualm stieg von ihm auf und er konnte sich das absolut nicht erklären. Seine Haut brannte als wäre er mit Säure beschüttet worden!

„Ein Dämon reagiert auf Weihwasser."

„Verdammt! Macht mit mir was ihr wollt aber lasst meine Tochter da raus!" fluchte er und versuchte aufzustehen, aber Dean drückte ihn zurück in den Stuhl. „Keiner von uns will dem Kind was antun. Ich muss Cas rufen. Er wird wissen wie wir seine Erinnerungen wiederbekommen und dann wirst du deine Frau von ganz alleine aufspüren können."

„Was zum Teufel ihr seid doch komplett Irre!" schrie Crowley beide an und merkte auf als Sam und Dean ihn dann an den Stuhl Banden an dem er saß. „Bleib einfach ruhig", riet Sam ihn. „Daddy?" die Köpfe der Drei Männer schnellten zur Türe. Kyra stand dort verwirrt und blickte zu ihrem gefesselten Vater und dann zu Sam und Dean. „Tut ihr nichts", sagte Crowley leise. „Sie ist er Drei. Okay? Tut ihr nichts!"

„Kleines", sagte Dean lächelnd. „Wir spielen ein wenig mit deinem Daddy. Brauchst du etwas?"

„Ich will zu Daddy", sagte sie leise und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sam und Dean betrachteten die Kleine und letztlich war es Sam der Crowley wieder vom Stuhl band. Dieser erhob sich sofort und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. „Raus aus meinem Haus. Sofort."

„Alles klar. Sam komm."

„Aber Dean."

„Komm schon Sam." Crowley wurde erst ruhiger als die beiden Typen weg waren. Ein Dämon! Die beiden hatten sie doch nicht mehr alle! Sofort verschloss er die Eingangstüre und ging mit seiner Tochter in das Obere Stockwerk. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Diese Typen… Sam und Dean. Die Namen sagten ihm Absolut nichts!

Im Auto startete das Auto und fuhr langsam los. „Ich hab was gefunden Sami. Diese Eve. Ich glaube sie war eine Jägerin."

„Eine Jägerin?" Sam blickte seinen Bruder irritiert an. „Aber wie soll das möglich sein?! Dann müsste sie Crowley doch kennen warum zum Teufel hat sie ihn dann Geheiratet?"

„Weil er sie liebt." Die Stimme von Cas ließ beide aufschrecken. „Verdammt Cas!"

„Was?" fragte dieser unschuldig und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihr habt Crowley gefunden aber er hat seine Erinnerungen verloren."

„Wie lange hast du da drin zugehört."

„Lang genug. Eigentlich habe ich dafür nicht so viel Zeit, aber wir sollten seine Erinnerungen wieder herstellen und eigentlich wäre es besser ihn zu töten."

„Wenn seine Frau eine Jägerin ist wird sie ja wohl schon ein Auge auf alles haben", warf Sam ein. „Ich mein ja nur. Er hat ein kleines Mädchen und wird in den nächsten Stunden wieder Vater, wenn das Kind nicht schon da ist."

„Oder es wurde schon aufgefressen", sagte Dean und blickte zu seinem Bruder. „Sami du bist zu weich du weißt das er Tod sein müsste."

„Genauso wie ihr beiden Tod sein müsstet und dennoch sitzt ihr her", warf Cas ein. „Wenn er ein neues Leben hat…"

„Cas! Sam! Verdammt bin ich der einzige der Normal denkt?! Das ist Crowley okay?! Sobald er weiß wer er ist wird er total durchdrehen und seine Familie sehr wahrscheinlich von ganz alleine abschlachten. Vor allem wenn er dann checkt das sein Herzblatt eine von uns ist!"

Sam und Cas schwiegen als sie das hörten und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. „Aber an seinen Sohn hing er", sagte Sam plötzlich. „Er wollte ihn nicht weg schicken und du weißt wie wütend er war als sein Junge dann weg war. Das jetzt könnte ihn ändern."

„Nein. Absolut nicht", sagte Dean zu seinem Bruder. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Dieser Typ ist und bleibt Crowley. Okay?!"

Cas lauschte dem Gespräch und beschloss selbst noch einmal mit diesem Crowley zu sprechen. „Nichts desto trotz müssen diese Frauen gefunden werden, sollten sie denn noch Leben. Verliert keine Zeit mit der Suche." Damit verschwand er aus dem Wagen wieder.

„Daddy ich will zu Mami."

„Ich weiß". Ein Dämon. Das konnte nur ein Witz sein. Er war ein absolut normaler Typ der Begabt dafür war Leute zu überreden Sachen zu machen die sie nicht wollten. Vielleicht hatte er es sich mit irgendjemandem verscherzt und dieser Typ hatte seine Frau? „Komm geh in dein Zimmer und da malst du etwas und dann machen wir einen Ausflug." Er sollte weg von hier. Richtung Autobahn gab es ein Motel da sollte er absteigen. Diese Typen sollten ihn hier nicht noch einmal finden. Zunächst packte er eine kleine Tasche mit dem nötigsten zusammen. Da es ohne hin spät wurde, nahm er die Kleine auf den Arm und setzte sie in sein Auto auf den Rücksitz. Mit Glück würde sie schnell einschlafen. „Daddy wo gehen wir hin?"

„Wir suchen Mami. Schlaf ruhig Kleines." Er selbst setzte sich nun auch ins Auto und holte tief Luft. Seine Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad. Aber was wenn etwas Wahres an der Sache dran war. Wenn er ein Dämon war. Was war dann mit seinem Kind? War sein Kind auch ein Dämon? Er blickte in den Rückspiegel und sah wie die Kleine ihren Teddy umklammerte. Er hatte ihn ihr damals geschenkt als sie auf die Welt gekommen war…

*Vor drei Jahren*

„Das ist ja richtig aufregend!" meinte er begeistert von dem was er da sah. Seine Eve litt schmerzen und er war mit Schuld daran und der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Ob es normal war das er so empfand wusste er nicht. Er kannte seine Gefühle nicht anders. Er hatte eine Kamera im Kreissaal und Filmte die Geburt seines ersten Kindes. „Alle einmal lächeln. Schatz schau nicht so in die Kamera."

„Ich bring dich gleich um Jo! Verdammt mach das Ding Aah… M-mach es aus!"

„Auf keinen Fall", Crowley hatte sein spaß die Ärzte zu stören und gerade als er wieder seine Frau aufnehmen wollte, hörte er einen feinen Schrei und blickte zum Arzt samt der Kamera. Da war sie. Neun Monate warten und nun war sie hier. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihre Tochter ist Wohl auf." Zunächst legte man das Neugeborene auf die Brust von Eve. Crowley nahm das nach wie vor auf allerdings blieb ihm jedes Wort im Hals stecken. „Jo sieh nur… Sie ist kräftig."

„Ja das ist sie." Er räusperte sich und machte die Kamera dann aus. Anschließend setzte er sich zu seiner Frau und begutachtete das kleine Kind. „Du bist jetzt ein Daddy. Bitte… Bitte pass immer auf sie auf. Versprich es mir… Jo… Versprich… es… mir…" ihre Augen flackerten und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz um sie herum. Crowley wusste nicht was los war. „Ihr Puls! Doktor!"

„Versorgt das Kind und Sie gehen heraus. Mr. Pahola Bitte verlassen sie den Raum umgehend!"

„Was ist hier los ich gehe nirgendswo hin!"

„Ihre Frau verliert immer noch Blut wir müssen operieren! Bitte gehen sie nun."

Stunden später saß er in einem Raum und hatte seine Tochter bei sich. Seine Frau war immer noch im OP und hier sollte er sich etwas ablenken. „Deine Mutter wird vielleicht sterben. Was machen wir dann?" fragte er das Kind. „Ich muss dafür sorgen das du schnell Selbstständig wirst ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit auf die Aufpassen… Hm… Was machen wir da kleine Prinzessin?" Kyra schlief tief und ließ sich nicht von ihm stören. Er wirkte vollkommen desinteressiert an dieser ganzen Lage, aber tief in seinem Herzen spürte er eine tiefe Unruhe."

*zurück*

Er fuhr auf dem Highway. Gerade wollte er nicht so schnell sein Ziel finden, er brauchte Zeit für sich und beim fahren war er am besten beschäftigt. Seine Frau. Irgendein Psycho. Oh Gott… Wenn auch nur Ansatzweise etwas Wahres an allem war… Sie war Tod. Sie und das Kind waren Tod. Wie sollte sie ein Monster überleben? „Verdammt!" fluchte er und schlug gegen sein Lenkrad. Sofort glitt sein Blick in den Rückspiegel aber seine Kyra war tief am schlafen. Crowley presste seine Lippen zusammen und bog auf eine bewaldete Landstraße ab. Es war Stockdunkel aber er gab dennoch Gas. Diese beiden Brüder. Die Entführung. Diese Behauptung. Crowley war mehr als nur auf den Weg vor sich konzentriert als es auch noch Anfing zu Regnen. Es brauchte nur Sekunden bis er seine Scheibenwischer auf die höchste Stufe stellte und einfach weiter fuhr. „Du solltest dich lieber beruhigen."

„Wah!" Crowley riss vor schreck das Steuerrum und drückte auf die Bremse als er diesen Mann im Trenchcoat neben ihm sitzen sah. „Verflucht!" Durch die nasse Straße und die hohe Geschwindigkeit, verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen. Cas hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet das er Crowley derartig aus der Fassung brachte und dann knallte es auch schon heftig. Selbst er war kurz benommen und brauchte eine Zeit bis er wieder zu sich kam. „Crowley? Der angesprochene war weit aus benommener als er selbst. Er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und dennoch löste er Tollpatschig seinen Gurt. Sie waren gegen einen Baum gefahren. Die Windschutzscheibe war vollkommen zersplittert. „M-Meine… Meine… Kyra…" Crowleys Kopf drehte sich, aber es dauerte nur Sekunden bis er wieder so gut wie voll da war. „Kyra!" er war eingeklemmt! Verdammter Mist! „Wer sind Sie?!"

„Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht" auch Cas war eingeklemmt aber er konnte sich befreien und schritt auf die Seite von Crowley zu um die Türe zu öffnen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er den Dämon befreit. „Hilf nicht mir verdammt!" fluchte der Dämon und öffnete sofort die Hintertüre des Autos. „Kyra? Wieso reagiert sie nicht?!" schimpfte Crowley und zog sie aus dem Auto. Sie war vollkommen schlaff! „Kyra!"

Cas beobachtete die Szene vor sich. Der Dämon kniete am Boten und hielt seine Tochter im Arm. Sie war schwer verletzt. Ziemlich schwer sogar er spürte ihr Leben weichen und er spürte die Verzweiflung in dem alten Dämon wachsen. „Sie stirbt."

„Halts Maul das ist deine Schuld du Mistkerl! Ich schwöre ich reiße dir deine Eingeweide raus!" knurrte Crowley furchtbar aggressiv und starrte zu dem Engel hoch. Castiel blieb aber ruhig und kniete sich zu den beiden runter, ehe er sein Finger auf die Stirn des Mädchens legte und sie langsam heilte. „Was machst du?" fragte Crowley und schreckte abermals als seine Kleine plötzlich aufwachte und vollkommen Munter wirkte. „Daddy?"

„Kyra… Aber… Wie?" fragte Crowley irritiert aber da legte Cas seine Finger auch an die Stirn des Dämons. „Es ist besser wenn du dich erinnerst. Nur so finden wir die anderen Frauen. Du wirst deine Frau finden und damit finden wir auch die anderen vermissten."

Crowley riss seine Augen auf als er glaubte ein Licht zu sehen und plötzlich fluteten all die Erinnerungen der letzten Jahrhunderten üb


End file.
